Recently, attention is focused on a thin client system in which client environments are aggregated on a server from the viewpoint of security. Some thin client systems use a session management technique in which a client environment, a user that uses the client environment and a terminal used by the user are associated with one another and a server collectively sets and manages information indicating which user can use which client environment from which terminal.
An example of such a thin client system is described in Patent Literature 1, for example.
However, with the technique described in Patent Literature 1, there is a problem that since a client environment that is to be connected must be set for each terminal, the labor of an administrator increases.
More specifically, with the technique described in Patent Literature 1, there is a problem that since the following three steps must be carried out: (1) a client environment used by a user is generated, (2) information on a terminal is registered and (3) the generated client environment is associated with the registered terminal information, it takes much time to carry out the setting.
In order to solve the problems, the computer system (thin client system) disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is proposed as the related art.
In the related art described in Patent Literature 2, a terminal transmits its own structure information to a server, and the server stores the structure information and determines an operating environment based on the structure information, thus a user does not have to set different runtime environments for each terminal by oneself, thereby allowing the usability to be greatly improved.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-334686
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-179108
However, with the technique described in Patent Literature 2, there is a problem that since the operating environment is changed by changing a launch application, elements constituting the client environment such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a memory cannot be set.